Curiosity
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Fritz/Gavin smut fic. Fritz is curious. Possibly crack!fic. Spoilers for season seven.


Fritz was curious.

He didn't really know why he was suddenly so curious though, because it wasn't like Gavin was the first gay guy he'd ever met. He lived in California for heaven's sake, some of his friends were gay! There was something about Gavin though that really piqued his interest.

Which freaked him out a little because he was a happily married man. A happily married straight man.

That didn't stop him thinking about the lawyer though.

Fantasising about him.

It didn't get him straight away; the curiosity, he was far too distracted by Brenda's civil suit to even think about Gavin as anything other than a lawyer.

Then he saw him as a man who could make all their problems go away.

Then, then he was curious.

Very fucking curious.

Curious and a little turned on; which disturbed him at first because he'd never been attracted to another man before. At least, not like this.

He didn't know what it was about Gavin. The face, the hair? The geeky glasses, his confidence; Fritz couldn't pinpoint it. Much like his attraction to Brenda really, he couldn't pin down what it was about his wife he adored. It was everything he supposed, but that wasn't his problem. His problem was Gavin Q. Baker. Long gone were the days when he would simply wonder what the hell the Q stood for. Now he was wondering what was beneath the suits and exactly what kissing the man would be like. What sex with him would be like.

The curiosity started to burn. It started to distract him, which wasn't so much of a problem at home (seeing s Brenda worked so much), but he could hardly be seen acting like a love-sick, horny teenager at work. Or at all. And he wasn't love-sick per say. Just curious. And aroused. And always a click away from watching gay porn on his laptop.

He couldn't quite bring himself to watch any though, not at first. Because he was still in denial over this attraction, and because he really didn't want to see some random guys have sex (unless that was more denial too; he wasn't sure). He knew the basic mechanics of it (at least he thought he did). He just wanted to have sex with Gavin.

He managed another week.

There were few good things about his wife being a workaholic. Sometimes he could watch porn when he wanted or needed to. He wasn't a saint, every so often he wanted to jerk off to some porn; it was his last vice (not counting his addiction to Brenda) and considering how much sex his wife wanted he really didn't do it that often but sometimes, sometimes he just wanted to jerk off to a little porn.

Usually regular porn, and not the two guys he ended up watching on his laptop, in his bedroom, with one hell of a hard-on pushing against the material of his boxers.

He was definitely a little freaked out.

His arousal won out in the end, and he came hard over his hand and chest to the video, and the idea of Gavin Q. Baker fucking him senseless. The orgasm was strong, great, and he was twice as curious afterwards. Seeing how good it could be, feeling how good just the fantasy alone was made him want Gavin. More than curious, he wanted the man, wanted to fuck him and be fucked by him.

He couldn't do anything about it. Wouldn't do anything about it. How could he ever cheat in his wife? With another man no less, who insisted on being completely honest with his clients.

That was the real problem he decided.

He could lie to Brenda, it might kill him, but he could do it; she lied to him all the time, but Gavin would not. His one lie had been of omission more than anything else and even that had taken some convincing.

He could not, and would not, do anything about his curiosity and desire.

Except watch more gay porn.

z

The only time he'd been more relieved was when Brenda agreed to marry him.

The judge ruling on their side came pretty close.

He buried his head in his hands, taking deep breaths while Raydor clasped her hands over her face, grinning, and his wife embraced Gavin in front of him.

He couldn't believe it was over, couldn't believe it was over and that they had won. That Gavin had won for them. The shock and relief had him sitting still on the bench, while Brenda embraced Raydor, until he felt the lawyers hand on his shoulder.

"It's over, we won," he said, smiling broadly at him.

Fritz went to reply, when Brenda came around to throw her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"It's over," she told him, kissing him soundly.

Over, it was all over, and after today he wouldn't see Gavin again.

Problem solved.

Except he didn't like that idea at all. As he sat down and drank soda at the little celebration party in Brenda's murder room, he realised he was going to miss a golden opportunity if he didn't do something.

So he followed Gavin into the men's room.

It was a spur of the moment decision so he didn't really know what he was going to do, and Gavin was washing his hands already when he went in there and he was pretty sure this was a really bad idea.

Then the man turned around and smiled at him.

So he kissed him.

Harder than he would normally kiss Brenda, hands on the man's shoulders and pushed him back against the sinks. Just to make sure Gavin got the right idea. When the blonde lawyer finally pulled back, he looked Fritz up and down with his little pout.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said.

Fritz didn't know how to reply, or how to explain his actions; his thought pattern over the past few weeks had been erratic and all he really wanted to do was kiss him again.

"I thought you were as straight as they came, and very happy with Brenda," Gavin said when he didn't say anything.

"I am! I really am very happy with my wife, and I am straight, completely, I just-"

Gavin folded his arms and raised an eyebrow when Fritz hesitated.

"Just what Agent Howard?" he asked, with a little grin, making him want to groan a little.

"I just have this thing, this- I want to fuck you."

"Really?" he said, with a little grin, "isn't that interesting."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Fritz said, "or kissed you, or anything," he rattled out quickly, "God, don't tell Brenda, please."

He turned away, but Gavin grabbed his arm and stopped him, with a strength that surprised Fritz. He fell into him, the blonde man smiling at him.

"Let's not be too hasty now," he said, pulling him closer to his body as he leant back against the sinks. Fritz tried not to press his crotch into his hip, "I'm no longer in Brenda's employ."

"No."

"My honesty is no longer necessary."

"Not for you maybe."

"Just how long have your been harbouring lustful thoughts for me Fritz?"

"A few weeks."

"Months."

"Months," he admitted, quietly, leaning forward and kissing him again.

Gavin kissed back and pushed back, urging Fritz towards the stalls as he flicked his tongue over the other man's lips, requesting entrance to taste him, slipping their tongues over each others. Fritz groaned as the lawyer fisted a hand into his short dark hair, and pushed him into the first stall they came to. Gavin locked the door behind him, pressing his body against his. Fritz's semi-hard erection was against the lawyers crotch and he couldn't help the moan, or the jerk of his hips. His lips still moved over Gavin's, he reached down with one hand and stroked between his legs. The blonde moaned into his mouth and pulled back.

"Do you know what you're doing with that Fritz?"

"Sort of."

Gavin raised an eyebrow and Fritz looked away, cheeks going a little red.

"You've been watching gay porn haven't you?"

"Yeah."

Gavin smiled at him, kissing him again briefly, before reaching up with one hand and pressing down on his head, urging him down onto his knees.

"Good, then you should know what I want."

Fritz looked up at him at him, hesitating for a moment, Gavin's hand still on his head,stroking through his dark hair. When he didn't do anything, the lawyer simply undid his belt and button of his trousers, before Fritz realised that this was really happening and snapped a hand up to stop him. He smiled at him and pulled down the zip, slipping his hand into Gavin' boxers.

The first feel of his cock in his hand almost had him pulling away from the shock. It wasn't much different from his own, it was just strange, new. And seductive. He closed his fist around him and Gavin sighed, hips jerking forward a little and Fritz hesitated again; partly because of Brenda, in the murder room, celebrating, partly because he had really, really never done this before. Watching was not the same as doing. With his hand still on his head, the lawyer urged him closer to his erection, and making the decision, giving into his desire and curiosity, he leaned forward and took him into his mouth.

_Oh fuck._

He wasn't sure if he said that or not, though he figured it was a bit difficult to do so with Gavin's hard cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the shaft as he pulled back, sucking hard on the head before pulling away for a moment to look up at the lawyer. Gavin's eyes were closed, mouth open a little. Fritz smiled and leaned forward again, taking him back into his mouth and trying to get into a rhythm with his mouth; he knew he wouldn't be great at this, but he knew he could still make it good for Gavin, make him come.

He wanted to.

He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock again, before taking him deep into his mouth; he almost gagged but held on, sucking hard and moving back and forth, listening to the quiet moans now coming from Gavin as the lawyer kept his hand securely in his hair. He tried to think of all the blow jobs he'd had, of all the things that made him come, and pulled back again to just suck on the head of Gavin's cock, before taking him deep into his mouth again.

"Oh fuck."

That came from Gavin, and he did it again, feeling his hand grip his hair tighter. He tried to pull away from his grip but the lawyer wouldn't let him, wouldn't loosen his hold on him. So he continued to make him moan, wrapping his own hand around the shaft of his erection and pumping his fist, sucking on the head hard.

"Oh fuck."

Someone opened the door to the bathroom.

"Gavin, are you in here?" Sharon Raydor asked.

They both froze, but Gavin didn't loosen the grip he had in Fritz's hair.

"Yeah," he replied, voice a little strained.

"Something's come up, you better get out here."

Fritz decided to take the man's cock back deep into his mouth, humming quietly.

"I'll be out in a MIN-ute."

There was a pause, and both men froze again.

"You okay in there hon?"

"Fine Shar, I'll be out in a minute."

There was silence until they head the door close, and Fritz pulled back, moving to stand.

"Oh no, you are not stopping," Gavin told him, "finish what you started Agent Howard."

He hesitated again, once more aware of what he was doing and where he was doing it, but Gavin pushed his head towards his cock and he gave in to what they both really wanted. He opened his mouth and sucked the head of his erection, his fist back around the shaft and moving his hand hard and fast. Gavin started to grunt in time with his hand, thrusting into his mouth, which surprised him but turned him on even more. He let the man move as he wanted, sucking hard the entire time, and recognised the tension in his cock as he got closer to the edge. He went to pull away again, but Gavin held him there, his hips jerking a few times until he yelled, coming hard in his mouth. Fritz swallowed with a few coughs, unsure whether he'd been ready for that, and fell back to the floor of the stall, looking up at Gavin.

"Oh my," Gavin muttered.

Fritz smiled, and stood up, the strong taste of another man in his mouth. He kinda liked it though, had really liked sucking Gavin off. Really wanted to do it again; after a few other things.

Gavin kissed him, and reached down with one hand to cup Fritz's own erection.

"I would love to help you with this, but Sharon will come back in if I don't get out there."

Fritz nodded, a little dumbly as Gavin caressed him. He didn't think it would take much to get him off, but he knew they couldn't risk it.

"Another...time," he said.

"Definitely." Gavin grinned at him, and with one last kiss unlocked the door of the stall and left the bathroom. Fritz fell back to sit on the toilet and pulled open his own slacks. He might not be able to risk a hand-job from Gavin, but he could hardly go back to the party in this condition.

At least some of his curiosity was satisfied.


End file.
